Previously, a series of closely related aminobenzophenones (e.g. 4-(2-amino-4-nitrophenylamino)benzophenone) have been described (Hussein, F. A. et al, Iraqi J. Sci., 22, 54-66 (1981)). However, there is no description of their uses. PCT/DK98/00008 discloses aminobenzophenone inhibitors of interleukin 1β (IL-1β) and tumour necrosis factor a (TNF-α) secretion in vitro, said compounds being potentially useful for treatment of inflammatory diseases in which the production of cytokines is involved in the pathogenesis, e.g. asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, contact dermatitis, and atopic dermatitis. Furthermore the compounds of PCT/DK98/00008 was tested in vivo for anti-inflammatory properties in the 12-O-tetradecanoylphorbol-13-acetate (TPA) induced murine chronic skin inflammation model, (De Young, L. M. et al, Agents Actions, 26, 335-341 (1989); Carlson, R. P. et al, Agents Actions, 17, 197-204 (1985); Alford, J. G. et al, Agents Action, 37, (1992); Stanley, P. L. et al, Skin Pharmacol, 4, 262-271 (1991)). In this chronic skin inflammation model the compounds had the same potency compared to the reference compound hydrocortisone.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide further pharmacologically active aminobenzophenone derivatives and related compounds.
This purpose is achieved with the novel aminobenzophenone derivatives according to the general formula I that are potent inhibitors of interleukin 1β (IL-1β) and tumour necrosis factor α (TNF-α) secretion in vitro, making them potentially useful for treatment of inflammatory diseases, in which the secretion and regulation of cytokines or more specifically interleukin 1β (IL-1β) and tumour necrosis factor α (TNF-α) are involved in the pathogenesis. The inhibition or down regulation of the cytokines is possibly due to an inhibition of MAP kinases.